Legends
by Evide
Summary: Do any of us really know what happened to make Lowemon corrupted? And exactly how was Lobomon handling it? What is Duskmon's plan? Digimon pov [prologue] my views on how the digimon were taking it
1. lowedusk

Good ideas always come at night for me... Uuhg. This has been stewing for awile now and I finally decided to write it out. This whole story is going to be the prologue for the real action. I figure it will be three chapters long.

I don't know the Japanese names for any of the digimon so deal with it.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the Digital World or Digimon._

**Legends ch-1: lowedusk**

_p.o.v.-Lowemon/JagerLowemon_

As our spirits laid dormant in the hands of the three great angels, I could feel Cherubimon growing more and more agitated. His patience was waring thin with the ideas that Angewomon and Angemon made for the human type digimon. Every day I felt his anger become more and more warped, and I'm sure that the other spirits in his care could feel it too. It was the same kind of misleading feeling that every legendary warrior hoped never to feel again. The same evil of Lucemon.

I knew what was about to happen; Cherubimon had always been the predictable one, but the scale of the sudden war was a surprise to everyone. With anger fueled by Lucemons warp, Cherubimon had completely changed in appearance and lead the beast types into an attack which caused Seraphimon to fall. It was then that Cherubimon created his own warriors.

With the other Angels gone he would be the supreme law-maker; he could make it fair for the beast types under only his power and no one else. The four other spirits where easily swayed into his mind-set and power became their goal. They valiantly set out to capture Ophonimon... and succeeded. I, on the other hand, could see his error; because if you stand in the shadows, you can see the light better than if you were under the sun.

Cherubimon used as much trickery as he could but I would not serve him. It became a battle for us; his power against my will, and I was succeeding. In his growing impatience he knew that I was going to win but failed to accept it. Things _had_ to go his way. Period. So he made my rebellion part of his plan.

It wasn't after long that I helped Ophonimon send out her message and hide the spirits without Cherubimon knowing. We still had hope in the human world. I knew that Cherubimon was bound to find out sooner or later and it was much sooner than we intended. It took a few days for the message to reach the humans and by then the great Angel was furious with my actions. And with his threat to Ophonimon, I had to give in to him. There was nothing I could do otherwise... but as long as it was for Ophonimon...

Well, I definitely didn't expect what to happen next as the humans came... along with a straggler. A spirit had entered into the dimension between our two worlds, destined to die. His soul was darkened with bitterness and anger... a soul Cherubimon sought perfect.

Now I know he didn't mean to... but it was his dark heart that tainted me. It was like a whole different creature had sprouted from his darkness, entangling with me to make Duskmon. I tried to stop his own pain by reaching for all his anger, extracting all the darkness in him and transferring it to me and in turn, Duskmon. I thought that maybe if I uncovered his gentle heart I knew lay dormant he could fight it. He would be able to help...

Cherubimon predicted my fight and from Duskmon erased the boy's memory. But what he really did was just trap it and me in the dark corner of this warp. I watched, helpless, as the new creature known as Duskmon tainted my name of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. But what I did do was search the boys memory...

Kouichi... gentle, kind, broken. His being was fragile from the pull of him and his family when he was young. I learned about his brother, and from my own knowledge knew him to be the chosen for the spirits of light. It was knowing this and knowing about Kouichi that I waited for an opening to break through to him. And what a perfect opening.

It was the second time that Duskmon met with the chosen. I knew that if Kouichi remembered, he could take control. So it was when MagnaGarurumon took a blow for his friend that made Duskmon weak. I could see that Kouichi recognized his brothers name; Kouji, but it was not enough. To my dismay I understood that Kouichi thought he was Duskmon when I only thought the boy was used as a base for Duskmon to have a physical form. It was actually the opposite as I found Kouichi didn't have a physical form which meant that my task was going to be even more difficult with the lines separating human from digimon being severed by Cherubimon.

But with each meeting of the two brothers I sensed Kouichi's human heart still beating. Unfortunately, Cherubimon sensed this too. I could not help as I watched the boy known as Kouichi Kimura drowned under his turmoil as he recieved the corrupted beast spirit of darkness... His only hope was in his brother by then.

That is when the Angel of light graced our predicament and I was able to bring Kouichi's memory back to him. The human was in control but the digimon had warped his mind so much that he wasn't sure what to do... so he followed Duskmon's instincts. Which was when he finally told Kouji about his being. I knew that soon, the brothers would be reunited as they should be.

I could do no more, with Kouichi's memory returned and Duskmon in control. I could only pray for Kouji to forgive him and see the gentle in his heart like I did and save him. I could only hope.

My wish was granted and somehow, the chosen of light and the chosen of flame did something I could not. They saved Kouichi, the one whom I was charged with. They released his dark heart like I hoped to do and finally, his true self could start healing. I say this because the brothers where finally together and I knew that they would need to be aquatinted.

**_ &&&&&&&&&_**

I had confidence in this boy. I trusted him with my spirit and he used it for good. Not that there was evil... because nothing is evil. Just misdirected and misunderstood... like how Duskmon was born. And though I have been in control, I know that Duskmon is still here, within me. We are two different digimon yet born of the same. Not twins, but two personalities in one. It is painful to know he is me yet I understand he is not. There is always a battle within me, and I know it is me who has to bear this burden. But the worst part is that I know Kouichi can sense my struggle too, because I sense him. I don't know why or how, but I sense him.

But with hope I can keep Duskmon dormant. Just like I hope for everything else. That is all I can do.

_**TBC!**_

Notes, notes... You know in the episodes how Cherubimon said he used all those digimon in the castle to test the spirits of darkness? Well in here I figure he tested it on the other digimon before giving it to Lowemon. Yeah, I didn't know how to add that in the fic... but it does say Cherubimon used trickery. Ok, _please_ tell me if it sounds good!


	2. lowelobo

**Legends ch-2: lowelobo**

I got lots of help on this from Kouji's Girl! Thanks a ton! And also, happy reading.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Digital World or Digimon_.

_p.o.v.-Lobomon/KendoGururumon_

As the spirit of light, I was directly linked with the powers of darkness and all that had to do with it. Just how Lowemon was connected to me and both the twins were connected to each other. It is all a balance of deep yin-yang that tells us who we are, and how we are connected to the powers around us. Like night and day, we were all connected.

Lowemon was my partner, my friend and most of all, my brother. We were all family, the legendary warriors, but something about us just made us seem all the more close. I was always by his side, and he was by mine, and we were like that for our whole digimon lives. We were inseparable.

It was Lucemon who tore us away. That idiot fallen angel and his paradise. So our spirits fell in the hands of the theree great angels and Lowemon and I where not with one another. It was sad really, but I had trust in Lowemon... he was strong. It was when Cherubimon became corrupt that I started to worry.

My own spiritual brother was in the dark hands of that evil bunny. I never liked Cherubimon in the first place but this was just over the edge. All of his ranting about his order and about the beast type digimon... blech. It made me want to rip his throat out. And the war that he dropped onto us... I was ready to fight. I wanted blood. But there was nothing more I could do as a spirit.

In the hands of Ophonimon, I waited patiently for our time to come out. Serophimon was "murdered" and all the spirits where in her care by the time she was captured. I really don't know how but Ophonimon contacted the human world at this point. Her great powers called "chosen" into the world to hold our spirits. Humans with Digimon! I would NOT have it! It was outrageous! It was Unthinkable... it was our only hope.

I outright RESENTED the idea of having a grubby human control MY spirits of light. I must have asked myself a thousand times: "WHAT WAS OPHONIMON THINKING?"

Then I met Kouji.

Typical lone wolf, no one dragging him down, disconnected from the world, dark attitude and some deep connection I felt. He made me except the humans. He might have been the only of his kind; dark attitude and such, but the whole idea of humans didn't strike me as resenting any more.

He was just like me.

**_&&&&&&&&_**

I think it was that tare that made Lowemon corrupted. Him being away from me just must have crumbled him. I was weeping for him... Duskmon was not him, I could tell, but some other presents latched onto him like a leach. And there was the matter with the boy...

Yes... the boy. That same connection I felt in Kouji laid dormant in him also. That deep ripped connection like a scar forgotten about. A scar that they couldn't remember how they got it or why it was there... it was just there.

The lives the two twins led where dark and forgotten... ridden with sadness. I pledged, that with all my strength, that I would see the two together some day... and I would get my brother back, too.

Wish Granted.

Kouji was shocked to know he had a brother... but I could sense that the connection deep within him stir. The reunion was going to be what both twins would need to start to heal. I say this because the brothers were torn inside and having each other would be the key to repairing that tear.

**_&&&&&&&&_**

I knew I could trust Kouji. I could trust anything a little better after I met him (though that still isn't a lot). I knew he would have a happy life. Though I still wished him to not go. He was the closest I have ever felt to someone other than Lowemon and I was going to miss him dearly. But I knew that our lives where forever connected now. We had a bond that was different from all the others yet, the same bond was shared with every human and digimon. And I will miss him dearly.

At least I have Lowemon by my side, like we have always been: light and shadow; neither one evil or good, both able to change sides. He is here and we are safe...

_**TBC!**_

Ok, can you guess the last one? This story is fun! Ummm, Lobomon's **_point of view _**is of course different from Lowemons. They both saw the events happen their own way... which is why this is so fun! Anyway, this story is the prologue of the action story that I will be writing up soon. If you don't understand, just wait for the next fic to come out... It will have what all these chapters are leading up to.

See that box right down there in the corner? It likes you. Go click on it. It says "review".


	3. lobodusk

**Legends ch-3: lobodusk**

sigh Ok, this is why the fic was rated what it was rated; "T". It is actually pretty mild, having been rewritten about a hundred times. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Digital World or Digimon._

_p.o.v.-Duskmon/Velgamon_

Though I may not have been the true spirit of darkness, I was still a spirit. Lowemon couldn't get rid of me just like that, I was not his other side as others thought of as. I was a parasite, a virus and I was supposed to infect Lowemon.

He wasn't my first, though. Cherubimon had me infect many before him. Even in other dimension.

It was intriguing to find a different realm just like the one I had known. A new world to infect and a new darkness. The spirit of darkness was not evil, but this world's darkness was only evil. It gave me power beyond my dreams... and I wanted more.

My first target in that dimension was a boy. He had wandered in through this dimension in a similar fashion to me. He seemed young enough... but another got in my way. Using Milenniumon's powers as a quick access to the world, I threw dark seeds at my target, only to be intercepted by a younger boy.

Time in this world went by faster then the world I knew, so after a few years it was only a few seconds in the other. This let me keep track of the boy and I found his name to be Ken Ichijouji. He was the most miserable thing I have ever seen and the darkness in him grew strong with the seed. And because he was young he would be at a great age by the time the seed sprouted.

Within him an alternate being was created and was known as the Digimon Emperor by the digiworld. But where there is darkness, there is light, and so came the digidestined.

I couldn't do much as Ken turned against the darkness inside him, so I returned to the first world with my new information, creating my own 'dark ocean'. Cherubimon had me infect Lowemon and so my spirit and his were the same. And so then the angel looked for a host.

My dark dimension laid between the digital world and the human world of this realm and Cherubimon used it as a net to capture a host. He soon caught one.

The boy was a straggler and he reminded me a lot of that Ken Ichijouji scum. Only this human was much more miserable and broken. He was called Kouichi Kimura and he was a perfect infestee.

His dark heart was filled with anger and jealousy... like sweet honey. Sweet pained darkness like that other world. And a perfect host to not only me, but another of my dark seeds.

Without anyone's knowledge, I planted a dark seed into him and let Cherubimon take over. Kouichi went through misery like no other and he was definitely affected. But then those chosen children had to ruin everything.

I would get them... I swore to get my revenge. Not only on those other children but on the one who really messed me up. I would get Kouichi even as the last thing I would do.

**_&&&&&&_**

Lowemon can not keep me at bay forever. I can be patient. I will get my revenge... and I will show both dimensions what true darkness looks like...

**HELL**

_**END**_

Duskmon was the bad seed that created the Kaiser. I think that was obvious. _Stupid Toei thinks people will forget after a third season... what ever._

OK! Next is _Nightingale_! Know that this whole story was the prologue to _Nightingale_. I have been working hard and I hope it comes out the way I want it. Ideas are much apretiated!


End file.
